My Date With the Champion's Daughter
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: Gohan asks Videl on a date. She says yes, but Hercule doesn't like the idea. He decides to follow them and try to manipulate the date as best he can. Does he succeed? What do you think? Gohan/Videl. May be some inaccuricies, and characters out of character. Takes place after the Buu Saga. Can anyone guess the reference in the title?


My Date with the Champion's daughter.

It's the last day of school, and Gohan asks Videl out on a date. Hercule, being the overly protective father that he is, secretly follows them. Watch as Hercule tries (and fails) to manipulate the date. Might be some inaccuracies here and there, and characters out of character.

Gohan, Videl, and all related characters belong to whoever owns them.

Chapter one

The date begins.

Orange Star High School was abuzz, as it was the final day of the year. The senior class was graduating, and the school was prepared for a wave of new freshmen. The day was a half day, so lunch was not served.

When the bell Rang, Gohan walked along, not feeling like flying or teleporting. It was a beautiful day, and he wanted to take the time to appreciate it. When suddenly, he heard the sound of a car pulling up next to him. He looked, and there his eyes met with hers. Videl.

"Hey," she hailed him.

"Hello," he hailed back.

"Need a ride?" She asked. Apparently, she too didn't want to fly. If this were anyone else outside of his family, he'd have turned them down. But this was Videl, and she was a special case.

"That's very generous," said Gohan, "I'd love one." He opened the door, and sat in the seat, closing the door and buckling in. As she drove along, Gohan had an impulse he could not turn down.

"Videl," he said, "are you busy tonight?"

"No," said Videl, "Why?"

"I was wondering," he said, "if you might like go out tonight."

"You mean..." said Videl, "like on a date?"

"Well," said Gohan, "yeah."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking dinner and a movie."

"I'd love to." And so, Videl dropped Gohan off at his home, before returning to her own. No sooner was she in than her guardian of a father began to interrogate her.

"Why did you take longer than normal to get home?" Videl decided to be blunt.

"I was giving a friend a ride home." She said,

"Was this friend a boy or a girl?" asked Hercule, his suspicion growing.

"Does it matter?" she asked,

"It does if it's a boy."

"Dad," snapped Videl, "I'm fifteen years old, I think I can take care of myself." Hercule opened his mouth like he was about to say something back, but then he shut his mouth.

"If that's what you think," he said, calmly, "I guess it really doesn't. Now, what are you planning on tonight?"

"Gohan asked me on a date," said Videl with excitement.

"He did WHAT?" demanded Hercule, "No, you are not going on that date!"

"We just had this conversation," snapped Videl, "I'm fifteen and can take care of myself." Before Hercule could say no, an idea landed on him.

"I guess you're right," he said.

…

Around six, like he and Videl arranged through texting, Gohan walked onto Videl's front porch. He wore a static blue suit, and black dress shoes, holding a bouquet. He pressed his index finger into the doorbell, and the corresponding DING DONG sounded. The door opened, and the one that stood there was not Videl, but a man. He had curly hair, and a huge mustache. He wore a brown robe with white pants and brown shoes.

"Hello, Mr. Satan," said Gohan, "is Videl here?" Mr. Satan said nothing, glaring at Gohan. Suddenly, from behind, Videl's voice sounded.

"Dad," she said, "get back, Gohan is a friend." Hercule seemed reluctant, but obeyed. Before Videl could say hello, there was a growling sound. A pair of eyes was peeking through the mail slot.

"Dad!" Snapped Videl. The mail slot shut. Videl looked over Gohan,

"Why are you so dressed up?" She asked, "We agreed on casual." Gohan rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment,

"My mom wouldn't let me leave the house without it."

"And I assume those flowers are for me," said Videl,

"Yes," said Gohan, extending his arm to deliver the bouquet. Videl took the flowers and gave a whiff. They did smell lovely, even she had to admit. Videl then went inside for a few seconds to ask her dad to put the flowers in a vase.

"He gave you FLOWERS?!" asked Hercule, enraged.

"His mom wouldn't let him leave the house without them, or the suit he's wearing. Now please, just take a chill pill and I'll see you in a few hours." Videl then walked out the door, and shut it. Gohan and Videl then took flight, flying into the night sky.

Hercule went into the garage and got onto a bike. The only bike they had was one from when Videl was seven, and it was a hideous fit. As he rode under them, keeping them in sight against the orange and blue sky, a suddenly stop and a brief flight scared him. He hit the brick wall protecting his neighbor's garden, and now had a mouthful and daisies.

Hercule got up and ran before the man came out, but left the bike at the scene of the crime. AS he ran, he spat dirt and flower pedals from his mouth, hoping that there was a fountain dispensing mouth wash nearby.

First chapter done. Meant to be a one shot but I figured it'd be a bit long. Second chapter coming soon.


End file.
